


It's Always Money

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Degrassi Misc/Crossovers [3]
Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Economics, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e07 Money For Nothing, Gen, Money, Queen Bee, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-05
Updated: 2010-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot inspired by the episode Money for Nothing. A poem about money in Holly J's point of view and how she feels about her financial situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Always Money

**Author's Note:**

> "Money is no object."
> 
> "Money doesn't grow on trees."
> 
> I'm sure that Holly J on Degrassi: the Next Generation has heard those sayings many times before, and wondered what they meant. I know I have.
> 
> Here's a new Degrassi poem I cooked up. This time I was inspired by the episode Money for Nothing from Season 8. It's a really good episode, partly because it shows Holly J going through a financial crisis, which is very realistic, and they portrayed that very well. After all, financial crises are very tough on all people and families, no matter what your age, race, sexuality, and it doesn't matter if you're a boy or a girl. These things do happen.
> 
> Instead of telling someone like Ms. Suave about her parents' money situation, or asking for help, she tried to keep up her Queen Bee appearance and pretend that everything was fine, when she knew all along that it wasn't. If I were her, I would definitely tell someone instead of keeping it a secret.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: The geniuses at The N and CTV own Degrassi. I own the oneshots, stories and poems.

  
**It's Always Money**   


It's always money.  
They make it so cool and tough.  
There's all kinds of names for it,  
like "moolah" and "green stuff".

 **************

I don't like this.  
I feel that with money and appearance I have to keep score.  
Everyone else, it seems, is rich with money to spare,  
while my family and I are on the verge of being poor.

 *****************

But then I get kicked off the Power Squad for trashing Mia,  
and then to worsen the matter,  
Blue dumps me by saying that I am  
"the girl who wants everything on a silver platter".

 ***************

Ouch, that really hurts,  
and just when my soul gets thinner,  
I find the courage to go to The Dot  
and make my confession to none other than Spinner.

 ******************

We talk and for a while,  
I don't really feel so sad.  
He tells me that compared to what he did in high school,  
my family's money problem doesn't seem so bad.

 ***************

Holly J smiled to herself as she looked down at the finished poem she had written. Apparently she liked the feeling of knowing that she was not alone, that the financial crisis wasn't just attacking her. It attacked everyone else, like a rattlesnake that reared up and was ready to sink its fangs into someone. And yet, she couldn't help but wonder...

Did the financial crisis also attack her older sis Heather when she was still strutting catlike through the halls of Degrassi? Or did she have some sort of secret weapon, like a backup plan?

Holly J didn't know. Maybe she never would.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you like this poem! After all, I did my best with this one, and it is a good piece of work.


End file.
